<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Lace and Revenge by MorsOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729948">Blue Lace and Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorsOwl/pseuds/MorsOwl'>MorsOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), revenge on Dante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorsOwl/pseuds/MorsOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero got his father a gift that they both will enjoy. Only one problem, He has to wait because his father is busy since Dante can't seem to manage money very well.<br/>Hopefully, it's worth the wait, especially when the resulting fun time after also means a little revenge on Dante as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Lace and Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be my first posted fanfic. I already got half the second chapter done which may be longer than the first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, dad! I got you a little something.”</p><p>Vergil looked up from the books he was working on since Dante couldn’t manage money to save his life. “Can it wait for a few. I am in the middle of something.”</p><p>Nero huffed and walked over to a nearby armchair. He proceeded to drop into it and rest his head on his hand. “Yeah sure.”</p><p>Nero watched his father work the books, scribbling here and there on paper in between tapping at a calculator.<br/>
Ten minutes had passed before Nero started to get a little impatient, tapping his foot, twitching in his seat, and huffing now and again. He was trying to pass the time by imagining his father’s reaction to the gift and wearing said gift. Unfortunately, this was just making himself more impatient and worked up.</p><p>“Your incessant fidgeting and groaning are not going to help me get this done faster, Nero.”</p><p>“Oh, come on! You said to give you a few minutes, but it’s been, like-” Nero turns to look at a nearby clock, “-20 minutes! You can finish that later.” </p><p>“Perhaps if Dante kept a better record of his budget, bills, debts, and frivolously spending, then I wouldn’t be spending so much time then on this…But perhaps I could take a break.”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty sure most of that frivolous spending is the girls taking him for all he’s got,” Nero whispered this under his breath.<br/>
“Pardon?” “huh, oh I said that it was about time!”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Nero got up from the chair and walked over to Vergil, handing out the gift he had brought with him. Vergil took the gift and carefully examined it. It was immaculately gift-wrapped. Navy blue wrapping and a pristine but simple looking yellow bow.</p><p>"Well? I spent days trying to find the perfect one, so you better open it!"</p><p>Vergil looked up at Nero with an arched eyebrow, an unimpressed look on his face. “Patience is a virtue, Nero.”</p><p>“Oh, shut it. Since when do you care about virtue.”</p><p>Finally, Vergil removed the bow gently and unwrapped it. Under the wrapping was a white box. Lifting the top off, Vergil found a delicate dark royal blue lace lingerie set with a corset. Small embroidered yellow flowers accented the garments.</p><p>Vergil caressed the fabric, humming in satisfaction. “It’s gorgeous Nero, Thank you. I have a feeling you have been hoping to see me in this right away? Am I correct?”</p><p>Flustered, Nero stammered trying to contain his excitement “Err, No, no wait! I mean yes! You’re right. I…I do want to see you in it as soon as you got it.”</p><p>“Well, unfortunately, you will have to wait as I still have to finish balancing the books.”</p><p>Nero’s face fell in disappointment and frustration. His imagining of seeing Vergil in the outfit has left him wanting but now he’ll have to wait even longer for his treat!<br/>
…….</p><p>It takes his father another 20 unbearable slow minutes to finish.</p><p>“There. That’s the last of that.”</p><p>Nero jumps up from the chair. “Finally! Now let’s have sex already!”</p><p>Vergil looks at Nero in disappointment for his uncouth words. “Patience Nero. There is also no reason to be so vulgar. Now go to the bedroom and set up. I’ll be there in a minute” “No! No more waiting!”</p><p>“Nero, I can’t magically make the outfit appear on my person. It will take a couple of minutes to put the garment on. And need I remind you its Dante you should be mad at for the wait.”</p><p>Nero ducks his head in embarrassment at the scolding. “oh, right.” ‘Although you technically did when you reformed after V merged with Urizen,’ he thought bitterly.</p><p>Feeling that his father has a point Nero begins to feel a bit miffed at Dante. Unfortunately, Dante is not here for him to take his frustration out on, but he does get an idea for petty revenge that will not only satisfy his anger towards Dante but his sexual frustration as well. He just needs to get Vergil to agree first.</p><p>“I have an idea to have a fun and pleasurable time while also getting back at Dante.” </p><p>Intrigued, Vergil looks at Nero in interest. “Oh? And what does my strong darling spawn have in mind?” he asks sultrily.</p><p>Nero, feeling his pulse quicken at hearing Vergil’s tone of voice, is quick to answer. “Why don’t we do it here on Dante’s desk since it’s his fault?”</p><p>Vergil interest skyrockets. As does his pride in his scion. He smirks “Hmmm. Violating the sanctity of his desk…how devious of you. A worthy plan. I’ll let you get things set up here while I go change into the lovely gift you gave me.” Vergil then heads towards the bathroom.</p><p>Now excited to both have his father and enact his revenge on Dante, Nero bounds up the stairs in a few leaps and grabs some lube from the nearest bedroom then bounded back downstairs. Nero noticed the picture of the twins’ mother, his grandmother. He grabbed it and put it in one of the drawers, not wanting to have sex with it in view. He may be committing incest with his father but even he finds something unsettling about having sex in front of his deceased grandmother’s picture. He thinks it must be something about the fact his grandmother is human and about respecting that or something.</p><p>Luckily, he does not have to think much more about the morality of incest once his father comes into view.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>